Decorative boxes, specifically tissue boxes, typically are created by adding designs on the cardstock tissue box at the tissue box, or cardstock manufacturer. A second approach to offering decorative tissue boxes are rigid tissue box covers as evidenced in design patents, D390391, D494859, and D514928. The tissue boxes with a decorative design have graphics but they don't have the sheen of laminated paper, nor the flexibility to customize the box look. Another issue is that the tissue boxes need to be glued, limiting their use to one-time. If the tissue boxes could be folded and reconfigured without adhesive, but rather had flaps and slots for assembly, they could be reused a limited number of times before the box configuration lost its crispness and consequently its decorative appeal. In an effort to give a more decorative permanent look numerous rigid box covers with more upscale designer looks have come onto the market. They are placed over the tissue box with versions available for both the square and rectangular tissue boxes. These rigid boxes for the most part cannot be customized, and their bulk also makes them expensive to ship. The present inventors saw three specific issues they wanted to address, one the need for a decorative, reusable box cover that could ship flat, two the need for a decorative reusable box cover that would not have its appearance degrade when it was taken apart and then reassembled and would therefore have a long life, and three a product design that would allow users to customize their box with their own designs.